lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bennett Glaser
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Changing the name of an existing page I rolled back your change of the Rayner page name. Those who have been involved in this wiki far longer run such major changes by the Admin of the wiki first and discuss it in the subject's Talk page. When the title of an existing page is renamed, it affects every page in the wiki where the former title appears. Re-directs are problematic and this wiki avoids them. The spelling of his name is a matter that has been discussed before you edited the page. For the moment, it will continue to be spelled with a "y". Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:00, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Rayner changed to Rainer throughout wiki As I said I would do in the former title's Talk page, I waited to see if his name appeared spelled with an "i" or a "y" in an episode before the title of the article was changed. In Origin, the name appeared written with an "i" -- therefore, I changed the title of the page from Rayner to Rainer, and manually changed the spelling wherever it appeared throughout the wiki. As I explained when you changed the title of the page, this wiki avoids re-directs because they have proven to be problematic in many instances. Thank you for your patience in this matter. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 09:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Clan Zamora Please learn how to edit correctly. Creating a new section on the Clan Zamora page just to include the detail that "The Clan Zamora ancestral home in located in Spain" a grammatical error, too is not acceptable editing. Learning how to edit correctly and be a constructive contributor to this wiki is not difficult to do. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:16, September 14, 2015 (UTC)